


Free Ride

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Might Guy, Challenges, Cowgirl Position, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, M/M, Riding, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi rode Guy all the way to Konoha in that embarrassing piggyback ride. Kakashi returns the favor by having Guy ride him.Request fill - Tender hand holding while Guy rides Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	Free Ride

“You didn’t have to turn it into a race.” Kakashi let out a loud, defeated groan from his uncomfortable hospital bed. He turned slightly to glare at Guy in annoyance. “Especially not while I was still on your back.”

Guy was unbothered by the complaint. He just continued to peel the apple left in Kakashi’s get-well-soon basket into another little bunny. “But you won second place! You should be ecstatic! You’re lucky you have a rival that’s kind enough to let you ride him all the way to victory!”

Kakashi grumbled something under his breath that Guy couldn’t quite make out. Another complaint, most likely. Few people could be very chipper about being in the hospital, though. Least of all, Kakashi.

Guy plucked one of the sliced apples off the plate, humming as he pressed it gently to the man’s lips, his other hand coming to play with his hair. Kakashi opened his mouth and accepted both the food and the caress.

Affection bled into Kakashi’s gaze, and for a moment, Guy thought that meant that all was forgiven. Instead, Kakashi hissed out a threat, “As soon as I get discharged, I’ll make you ride me until you can’t walk, too.”

Guy gave him a thumbs up. “That sounds like a challenge! In which case, I accept!”

At the time, Guy had assumed Kakashi was still talking about piggyback rides.

* * *

“Come on, hurry up.” Kakashi drawled, nonchalant and smug as he lay down, finally in his own bed and out of the awful hospital cot. “You’re moving so slow, you’d think you were the injured one.”

Guy finished drying off and set down his towel after what had been an _extremely_ thorough shower. “Not sure I care for your choice of challenges, Rival…” Guy fidgeted and mumbled, his cheeks flushed light pink already. 

Still, his instructions were clear. He’d comply.

Guy climbed into bed to sit right above Kakashi, swinging his leg over to the other side of him and squatting over his face, low enough for Kakashi to reach without strain and just high enough that he wasn’t pressing his weight down on Kakashi’s head. “So? Is this fine, or?”

Guy apparently didn’t need to worry about the specifics how to position himself, since Kakashi moved his hands to guide him. Guy dropped his thighs with the guidance of Kakashi’s gentle hands until he was apparently right where Kakashi needed him to be. The hand moved up Guy’s thigh and slipped around to his backside, moving down further as Kakashi caressed Guy’s ass then slapped it, jolting Guy slightly forward and making him reflexively straighten his back.

“There. Don’t move,” Kakashi ordered. Guy could feel the breathy words fan out against his skin.

Kakashi grabbed a handful of the soft flesh of Guy’s plump ass, spreading it to see the pink, fluttering hole begging for something to fuck it.

That something would be Kakashi’s eager tongue, for now.

Kakashi experimented with different licks to watch how Guy would react.

His tongue darted out and ghosted against Guy’s rim in a seamless motion, and Guy wiggled his butt with a tiny whine. He teased Guy’s hole with slow kisses, and Guy squirmed, reflexively pushing down to catch the wave of heat in his belly as it spread through his groin.

Guy had strong enough legs that the position itself wasn’t difficult. This was a very low squat, so it took a lot of strength and muscle control, but he could do squats like these for days on end easily, unimpeded. He could make any stance strong enough that even the fiercest winds couldn’t knock him over.

But that tongue…

That tongue made Guy weak in a way that forces of nature and monsters twice his size had failed to on any battlefield. Guy’s legs trembled when he felt that hot tongue at his entrance, moaning as he rolled his hips experimentally, and he was already drooling, heat pooling in his groin. Guy rode his face while Kakashi ate his ass.

He could practically feel Kakashi’s sly grin every time he coaxed a reaction out of Guy, even if he can’t see Kakashi’s face properly from this angle and respond to him with a playful annoyed scowl. Guy braced himself with one hand on the wall above his headboard and in Kakashi’s hair.

He didn’t pull. He just gently combed his fingers through Kakashi’s hair and centered him right where his tongue could press inside deep. His thoughts were quickly becoming a blurry haze and the buzz of adrenaline and heat kept him going as he followed each of Kakashi’s movements with a buck of his hips, encouraging his tongue to slip in deeper, smothering Kakashi’s mouth with his body.

Kakashi responded in kind, moaning lowly as Guy rocked his hips over Kakashi’s face, letting his tongue drag over his entrance a few more times. The deep moan vibrated throughout Guy’s hips. Kakashi sloppily licked up the crease of his cheeks, swirling his tongue around in a messy circle that made Guy tremble again.

Guy steadied himself as Kakashi spread him open wider, pads of his thumbs massaging him as his tongue reached out to curl inside his spit-slick hole. Guy arched into it, crying out with a quiet moan as he fell forward on his hand, leaning heavily against the headboard, making Mr. Ukki’s pot shake slightly in its spot on the counter. Kakashi hummed against him and swirled his tongue around, catching along every centimeter of Guy’s skin and going even deeper.

Guy sat upright, gasping and rutting against Kakashi’s mouth when he felt him push his tongue further in. Guy squeezed his eyes shut, delirious and dizzy quickly getting harder. But he needed to drag this out as far as possible before he could give in.

One of Kakashi’s hands let go of Guy’s ass and went down to stroke himself, already half-hard just from watching Guy’s reactions. He wrapped his hand firmly around the stiff length and moved it up and down, from base to tip, panting in pleasure until his cock leaked, precum bubbling and spilling over the sides as the anticipation pooled in his gut.

Kakashi licked with real fervor, teasing Guy and forcing him open. Even the slurping sounds coming from him were strangely hot.

Guy arched his back and thrust his hips towards him as Kakashi’s tongue swiped back and forth. He shuddered against the attention, practically melting as he relaxed into the rhythm. Guy pressed his lips together to trap all his moans inside, but Kakashi was relentless. He pushed the top of his tongue inside as far as it would go. A faint groan escaped Guy’s lips and he was lost. He put all the shame and pride aside, his only focus the flames consuming him from his groin. His cock was so hard it ached, standing at attention and no longer dragging against Kakashi’s face. His ass was clenching desperately around Kakashi’s lithe tongue. Kakashi drew out another long moan from Guy’s throat as his tongue caught along his rim and swirled around.

Guy tipped his head back as Kakashi ate him out, tongue-fucking him rapidly before swirling his tongue over the ring of muscles there and kissing it, then licking again, ad nauseum. Hot, white arousal built up in Guy’s stomach as he rode Kakashi’s face, panting softly, nipples hardening in the cool air of his bedroom. “Fuck, Kakashi.” He breathed, dropping his hand from the headboard to tangle in Kakashi’s pillow sheets.

Guy was getting close to climaxing just from Kakashi eating him out, his hot, velvety tongue slowly working Guy open as he went along. Guy was sure he wasn’t going to last much longer. He figured he could probably cum just like that, even without touching his dick –and that would be a problem. That had not been the challenge he’d set out to overcome today.

Kakashi must have realized how close Guy was, because his pace slowed down to a gentle halt, and Guy sighed in relief for the much-needed pause. He swallowed, eased back, then looked down at Kakashi’s face between his legs. Most of it was hidden under Guy’s balls, but he could see in the crinkles around his eyes that Kakashi had his usual smirk on his face. The glint in Kakashi’s eye sent a shiver down Guy’s spine that was felt right into his cock, and drops of pre cum fell on Kakashi’s cheek.

Guy could feel a trickle of spit from Kakashi’s mouth sliding down the back of his left cheek. He shuddered as Kakashi gasped to pull away.

Kakashi leaned his face Guy’s thigh, nuzzling into it lovingly. His lazy, wet lips curved into a pleased grin. “Guy,” Kakashi’s voice was almost completely muffled by Guy’s thighs as he spoke. “Is that enough of a warm up for you?”

Guy hardened even more so than before. He swallowed and nodded sharply.

“You have a nice ass, I’ll give you that.” Kakashi started pressing kisses along the inside of Guy’s thigh, tantalizing close to his balls. “Get started already. Ride me.”

With a little more lube applied liberally to Kakashi’s shaft, the two were finally ready to go.

Guy raised himself up, scooted backward, and then grasped the base of his rival’s dick. Guy held it still as he sat down, too fast, gasping and pulling back up slightly out of reflex.

Kakashi pulled his legs up to press his thighs against Guy’s back as he sunk back down onto his cock, holding Kakashi’s dick steady with one hand as he sank down onto it, his other hand resting on the side of Kakashi’s chest.

The head went in easily, and he began to lower himself down further. Kakashi sighed as the warm feeling enveloped his cock. With each inch that slipped inside, Guy’s head was thrown back more and his groans grew breathier. His back curved in the obscenest way and his splayed thighs spasmed every now and then. It was a delicious sight, especially from the angle Kakashi got to have of it.

“Oh fuck,” Guy moaned as he went deeper and impaled himself on his cock, stretching him out despite the generous preparation Kakashi had given him just moments ago. He was reminded yet again that Kakashi was huge, possibly the biggest that Guy had seen, and certainly the biggest thing he’d ever had stuck inside him. There were strong hands on his hips, guiding his motions.

“Am I too much for you?” Kakashi teased.

“—Absolutely not!” When he finally bottomed out, Guy let out a deep breath, pausing once Kakashi was fully sheathed inside of him. He could feel a light smattering of pubic hair tickling his ass. He let out a sigh and raised his head to look at Kakashi. He gave him a determined grin, resting both of his hands on top of Kakashi’s chest now. “See? I can take you. Any part of you. I’m your rival!”

“Good.” Kakashi breathed from where he lay, and there it was, that smirk that Guy could finally see properly now. His hands found Guy’s hips, squeezing a bit too tightly. Guy was probably going to sport Hand-shaped bruises to match the ones Kakashi had just recovered from. “Don’t try to take a break yet. We’re going ‘til you break, like I had to with that piggyback.”

“An unorthodox challenge… But I’ve never backed down from any of your challenges before! I certainly won’t now!” With that thought in mind, Guy began to move. He raised himself up again before sinking back down, quickly finding a rhythm that sated his need. After a couple of seconds, Kakashi joined in, snapping his hips up to meet the other. It wasn’t long before the slapping of skin against skin and their combined panting practically echoed off the bedroom walls.

One of Kakashi’s hands left its perch. Fingers skimmed through Guy’s happy trail before gliding up over his abs. Guy was not at all surprised when it found his chest and stayed there. Kakashi’s fingers kneaded the hard flesh before pinching and rolling the nipple. Guy hummed deep in his chest. He’d never really considered his chest to be all that sensitive, but Kakashi always found knew ways to bring Guy to his knees when he applied himself. Kakashi could make any part of him a weakness.

Kakashi laughed, trailing his hands down to hold Guy’s monster thighs. Guy sat for a moment, trembling in Kakashi’s lap, before he started to move more vigorously. He flexed his powerful thighs and surged up, fell back and down, up again, again and again. Kakashi hammered back into him with powerful thrusts, mistimed with Guy’s rhythm specifically to throw him off.

It worked. Guy gasped and moaned, his whole body hot, lost in ecstasy. He managed to open his eyes and looked down to see Kakashi, his hands still on Guy’s hips, urging him on and pounding into him from below.

He was right at Guy’s prostate, tapping it and creating small bursts of pleasure. Guy could see stars as Kakashi rammed into him mercilessly. Guy tried to focus and buck down against Kakashi, wanting to put up some sort of fight.

Kakashi held him tight by his thighs, and it was like each of their weights were playing off of one another; hands, fingers, hips, and wrists pulled taut trying to contain the quickly blooming heat between them.

Kakashi slapped Guy’s ass again without warning, and Guy gasped. Kakashi took the chance arch off the bed and shove his whole length inside Guy at that perfect angle again, nailing his prostate.

“Kakashi— Mm, not there, that’s—" Guy choked out, his voice tight in his throat.

Liking the sound of that, and Guy clearly liking it as well, Kakashi did it again a few more times, getting equally shameless and pornographic moans each time. He picked up the pace, drilling into Guy unlike anything he’d ever had before.

“I’m still recuperating, Guy. Don’t make me do all the work.” The mocking tone in Kakashi’s voice sent another shiver down Guy’s spine. His cock twitched, painfully hard, and Guy realized that he was a little too weak to Kakashi taunting him. The dizziness Kakashi had felt during that race couldn’t possibly compare to the dizziness Guy felt with all the blood rushing from his head to his cock, taking all his coherent thoughts with it.

Kakashi grabbed his hips, dragging him back, and Guy was almost about to voice his annoyance at being manhandled like that, but all the protests died in his throat as Kakashi chose that moment to push his cock inside him in a long thrust that set a fire under Guy’s skin. He arched his neck, eyes closed and fingers grabbing on to the sheets.

It burned, but Kakashi’s fingers were holding him still and the pleasure from the strokes was so irresistible Guy forgot about anything else. Nothing else existed but Kakashi’s cock sliding in and out of him, filling him and stretching him. He growled, swinging his hips to follow the rhythm Kakashi dictated, no regrets or doubts left in his mind.

Their pace steadily built up, causing their breaths to come out in equally stilted puffs. The increasing sound of their moans echoed in the room.

Guy wasn’t sure whether he was bouncing on Kakashi’s cock or whether Kakashi was lifting him anymore, but he loved rhythm between the two of them. Kakashi’s hands were fixed to his ass, slapping it every few minutes, which drove Guy wild. Each shove of his hips or Kakashi’s brought him that much closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Guy’s eyes were glassy with lust as Kakashi bucked his hips into him. He ran his now hands down Kakashi’s chest as he rode him.

Guy was losing his mind from this maddening pace. Remembering this was essentially a challenge, he searched for any kind of balance, fisting the sheets, clutching the headboard. Seeing how hard he was struggling, Kakashi reached his hand out and intertwined his fingers with Guy’s, grounding him. “Guy? Don’t tell me you’re giving up already?” Kakashi said, his voice surprisingly sweet.

Guy’s heart skipped a beat, and he caught his breath well enough to answer, “Ha! I never give up!” Guy dropped Kakashi’s hands and snapped his hips forward. “Although…”

Kakashi seemed surprised when Guy leaned forward, laying down chest-to-chest on Kakashi and lavishing his neck with kisses. “…I should have been more considerate of you and held on better after our last mission. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” He whispered a sudden apology into Kakashi’s skin, and Kakashi shivered. “For that, I apologize.”

That pulled a bubble of laughter from Kakashi’s throat. “If you’re really sorry, then kiss me for real,” Kakashi said, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted and laughed.

Guy did what Kakashi asked yet again, leaning fully over him to connect their lips as he continued fucking himself on Kakashi’s cock, jolts of pleasure running up his spine at the fast drag against his walls. Kakashi moaned loudly into the kiss, once again bucking his hips up. He ran his hand down the length of Guy’s arm, and Guy allowed him to tangle their fingers back together as they kissed. Kakashi hummed softly, squeezing Guy’s hands tight and smiling into Guy’s mouth.

“I’m not really mad. Thanks for getting me home, Guy,” Kakashi whispered.

Guy grinned and pulled away to straighten back up, still holding tight to Kakashi’s hands this time. “Thanks for making it back home again, Kakashi.”

With that, Kakashi resumed at full force. Guy was once again lost in the pleasure and just enjoyed all that Kakashi gave him, holding tight to his hands. He could hear his own loud moans and the quieter groans that came from Kakashi.

Guy continued bouncing, his own cock bobbing against his stomach as he went, untouched and leaking all over the both of them. “Kakashi—” His eyes fluttered closed as Kakashi found his prostate again, picking up his pace and gasping out with each jerk of his hips.

It was so nice. There was a warm body beneath him. Hard, but soft and malleable beneath his touch. Guy’s toned body was flushed from the neck all the way down to the dark happy trail. He could feel the pleasure building and his cock throbbing with desire. It was bouncing with each of his slick, gliding movements, up and down, up and down. Both his hands were still occupied holding onto Kakashi’s, so he couldn’t jerk himself off.

But Guy was so close. He was right on the edge. He could feel it. Kakashi had to be close too.

“Fuck,” Guy breathed out, finally unable to keep his cock from going untouched as it drags along the firm surface of Kakashi’s muscular abdomen. Kakashi wasn’t as physically built as Guy, but he was a very fit jonin well worth his salt.

Guy kicked his hips forward, each edge of sensitive skin bursting with raw feeling as he panted and squirmed around on Kakashi’s body. His thighs trembled as he pressed back onto Kakashi’s hard cock, then shifted forward to rut against Kakashi’s hard abs. He felt so amazing.

Guy smiled to himself and kept moving, keeping his cock pressed against Kakashi as he shifted back and forth to get himself off. He squeezed Kakashi’s hands, panting and falling over himself.

Guy huffed as he tried to blow a piece of hair out of his face, rolled his hips against Kakashi’s dick, and crested forward against to feel the tremble of Kakashi’s hot abs underneath him. Guy closed his eyes, mouth open and drooling slowly onto Kakashi’s stomach as he canted his hips forward frantically. He could feel his body pushing into overdrive as he got closer, muscles tightening up and ready to melt into relaxation once he came.

One of Kakashi’s hands suddenly pulled free from Guy’s and reached out to grab him, rubbing a sloppy hand on Guy’s hard cock, sticky with pre-cum and sweat. Guy moaned and reacted with a quick jolt of his hips.

“You wanna cum, Guy?” Kakashi asked, and that was not a lenient tone.

Guy head snapped up and down in another frantic nod.

Kakashi squeezed just at the base of Guy’s dick, creating a tight cage with his fingers. “Keep going and I’ll let you.”

Guy moaned and thrusted up into Kakashi’s hand in desperation.

“Kakashi, need to cum, please—” he begged, face flushed and sweaty. His now free hand moved to Kakashi’s other hand, so Guy was grasping Kakashi’s hand in both of his like a lifeline.

Kakashi pumped quickly, hand tight, thumb rubbing over his slit and under the head. He tugs on Guy’s cock in fast strokes, slightly out of rhythm but way too far gone to care. He kept pounding up into Guy’s ass all the while.

"I'm so close, pleasepleaseplease," Guy babbled on and on until his whole body locked up and his hole tightened.

Kakashi felt Guy’s release coming and as soon as he comes, that hole pulsed to milk it for what it's worth. All of Guy’s senses were screaming at him for just a little bit more, screaming for release.

“Kakashi…’m close…” Guy whined.

“Me too.” He let go.

One more thrust later, and Guy was coming all over Kakashi’s stomach. His cock jerked, and his hole clenched around Kakashi’s dick as his cum shot out and smeared along both of their bellies. Kakashi moaned at the feeling of Guy’s walls going crazy around him from his orgasm. Guy couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard. It was almost enough to pull Kakashi over the edge with him.

Guy lolled his head to the side. His eyelids drooped close as he took a big breath. He kept bouncing on Kakashi’s lap until he couldn't hold himself up anymore and dropped face first onto Kakashi’s chest, cock still inside him, still holding onto that hand. His labored breath was muffled by Kakashi’s skin until he turned his head.

Guy gasped as he fell forward, hips still rutting against Kakashi’s sweaty skin in time with Kakashi’s more powerful thrusts. Guy kept riding as best he could through the trembling and aftershocks until Kakashi finally joined him and released his load inside of Guy.

His softening cock popped out of Guy’s ass, and finally, Guy fully collapsed beside Kakashi, rolling off of him to the side.

They breathed heavily together. “Thank you,” Kakashi whispered, carding his free hand through Guy’s hair. The other hand held his even tighter, sweet and tender and genuine.

“Love you,” Guy whispered back. He fought back happy tears, curling up instead and tucking his face into Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi rubbed his back. “We should shower.”

Guy pushed up on his arms. “I should carry you to the shower!”

“What? Really?” The hand in Guy’s hair trailed down, caressing his skin on a path to Guy’s legs, where they settled on Guy’s thighs measuringly. They were still trembling, and his pulse was still racing. “Your legs aren’t shaking too much for you to stand? I didn’t go hard enough. When I rode you, you kept going ‘til I fainted.” Kakashi chuckled to himself. “Maybe next time, when I’m not still in recovery. Then I’ll have you make the same face I did.”

“Next time?” Guy repeated incredulously, trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi grinned and patted Guy’s ass. “Yes, next time. Backing out?”

“No, of course not! In fact, I look forward to seeing you try! Our challenges are best when we can both go full force.”

Kakashi laughed, low and tired and happy. It filled Guy up.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kakagai smut suggestion for me to write? Send any requests to kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
